


Heat of the Moment

by Autumnfall23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnfall23/pseuds/Autumnfall23





	Heat of the Moment

It happens on a hunt. Sam, Dean and Cas are in the middle of a fight against a pack of vampires when he does it. When the last of the heads have been chopped Dean looks over at Cas, covered in blood and beautiful.

 

Both are surprised when Dean drops his blade and heads towards Cas, kissing him hard. It takes a moment for him to comprehend what is happening until, thankfully, he is kissing back just as hard.

 

"Uh, guys?" Sam looks out in case more vampires showed, "It's great that you two are finally resolving all that tension but is right now a good time?"

 

Instead of breaking the kiss Dean held out his finger;  _one more sec..._  

 

Sam couldn't help but smile as he remembered of a different time with a different Cas. "Fine, but don't get killed as I wait in the car."


End file.
